


It Started Out With a Dish

by mar_dlr



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-06 01:32:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15183785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mar_dlr/pseuds/mar_dlr
Summary: Oliver never could have guessed the night he made jambalaya for dinner that it would bring him the love of his life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by a post I saw on Tumblr that I can't seem to find again. It seemed like the perfect set up for an Olicity AU and I couldn't stop thinking about it. So my brain just took the idea and ran with it. I hope you enjoy!

Oliver stood in his kitchen, putting the finishing touches on the jambalaya he cooked for dinner. He had a rare night off and was looking forward to a quiet night in. Maybe he would watch a game or check out one of those shows that his little sister kept pestering him about. Since the restaurant opened a little over a year ago he had not had a lot of free time so this evening felt like a bit of a luxury. A knock on the door shook him out of his thoughts.

He opened the door and was surprised to see his next-door neighbour Felicity standing there. His about six-months pregnant, next-door neighbour Felicity. Oliver hadn’t really interacted much with Felicity in the two months he had been living in the building, only exchanging brief hellos if they passed each other in the hallway. He had no idea why she would be knocking on his door on a Tuesday evening.

“Hi Oliver, I’m really sorry to bother you, but I couldn’t help but smell the food you were cooking and it smelled so good so I was wondering if you wouldn’t mind sharing a bit of it with me.” Felicity said quickly and nervously. It was then that Oliver noticed that she was holding a small plate. He looked back at Felicity who was biting her lip and looking sheepish and embarrassed. Before he could respond Felicity spoke again.

“You probably think I’m crazy. Here I am asking you for food when we barely know each other. This was silly of me. I’m sorry. I’ll just go.”

“Wait, no, it’s not silly and you are not bothering me. Come inside.” Oliver replied.

Felicity stepped inside and Oliver closed the door behind them. Oliver took her plate, walked into the kitchen, and scooped a portion of the jambalaya onto it.

“Would you like to sit down and join me?” Oliver asked, gesturing to the dining table just off the kitchen.

“Oh no, I’ve already imposed on you enough. Thank you so much for doing this.” Felicity replied.

“It’s no trouble at all. I’m very flattered.” Oliver said.

He handed Felicity her plate and walked her to the door.

“Good night Oliver.”

“Good night Felicity.”

Oliver closed the door and couldn’t help the smile that crossed his face. He was genuinely touched and happy that Felicity thought the dinner he made smelled so good that she came over to ask if she could have some. Being a chef, all he’s ever wanted is to make people happy with his food.

He also couldn’t help but think that Felicity was incredibly adorable. But no one had to know that.

 

* * *

 

_Two months ago_

_Oliver exited the elevator on the third floor of the apartment building he was moving into. He was carrying a couple of boxes, the last of them, thankfully. He heard a squeak from right in front of him but he couldn’t see what or who it was since the boxes were obscuring his vision. He set the boxes down on the ground and came face to face with a young blonde woman wearing glasses._

_“Hi, are you moving in? Of course you’re moving in, you’re carrying boxes and the door to the apartment next to mine that has been empty for the past month is open and there are boxes and furniture all over the place. And I know that you’re not one of my other neighbours because I’ve never seen you before and I would remember you. I mean, you’re extremely good looking so how could I not remember you? Oh my gosh, please shut me up.” The woman covered her mouth to stop her lengthy ramble._

_Oliver smiled and extended his hand for her to shake. “Hi, my name is Oliver and I am just moving in today.”_

_The woman took his offered hand and gave it a shake. “Felicity. It’s nice to meet you. Sorry for my awkward babbling. My brain-to-mouth filter is faulty at the best of times.”_

_“It’s nice to meet you too Felicity.” Oliver said._

_“Well I was just on my way out to go to my prenatal yoga class.” Felicity replied._

_For the first time, Oliver noticed the small but noticeable bump on Felicity’s midsection. He hadn’t noticed at first because he was struck by her beautiful blue eyes and bright smile. She was beautiful in that classic, girl-next-door kind of way. And ironically she was the girl next door._

_“Welcome to the building.” Felicity continued._

_“Thank you. I guess I’ll see you around. Have a nice day.” Oliver picked up the boxes and walked into his new apartment._

_Felicity walked to the elevator and surreptitiously glanced back at Oliver. She couldn’t believe the guy moving in next door was so handsome, like movie star levels attractive. He was tall with dark blond hair and the most piercing blue eyes she had ever seen. And she just made a complete fool of herself in front of him. He’s probably wondering what he’s gotten himself into, she thought to herself, moving next door to a rambling lunatic._

 

* * *

 

The next day Oliver and Felicity ran into each other in the hallway.

“So what did you think of the food?” Oliver asked.

“It was the best thing I’ve ever eaten.” Felicity responded without hesitation.

“Wow, thank you.” Oliver said, blushing a little at the compliment. “I was just on my way out.”

“Right, well thank you again for sharing your food with me.” Felicity gave him a smile before heading inside her apartment.

Oliver stood in the hallway, lingering a little longer than necessary. There was just something about her.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days later Oliver knocked on Felicity’s door. She opened it and was pleasantly surprised to see him.

“Hey, I have some leftover chicken pot pie from dinner last night and thought you might like to try it.” Oliver said, holding up the tupperware container in his hands.

Felicity’s eyes lit up and she nodded enthusiastically. “That sounds great! Thank you so much. Do you want to come inside?” Felicity winced, she hadn’t meant to sound like she was coming onto him.

“Thanks but I can’t, I’m on my way to work.” Oliver responded. “Maybe some other time.”

“Some other time then.” Felicity smiled at him and wished him a good evening.

 

* * *

 

 Another few days had passed when Felicity ran into Oliver in the hallway.

“Hey.” Felicity smiled brightly at Oliver.

“Hi, just the woman I wanted to see.”

“Oh?”

“I wanted to ask if you were free to come over for dinner tonight.”

Felicity’s eyes widened behind her glasses. “Are you asking me out on a date? Like a date date?” She was flustered but also a little bit excited, until she noticed that Oliver looked a bit stunned.

“I’m sorry, of course you didn’t mean like a date date. That was really presumptuous of me. And I wasn’t fishing for a date. I’m like three months away from having a baby, not exactly looking to date right now. And why I am still talking? I’m sorry. I’m sure you would like to rescind that offer now.” Felicity continued, her face beet red at this point.

“Take a breath.” Oliver said as he put his hands on her shoulders. “The offer still stands. I just thought it might be nice to share a meal with my neighbour and get to know her a little bit better. If that sounds like something you want to do you are welcome to come over.”

“Thank you. I would like that.” Felicity gave him a small smile.

“Ok. Come by in about an hour and a half. Oh, do you have any dietary restrictions or allergies?”

“I’m allergic to tree nuts. Oh and I’m Jewish. I don’t keep strictly kosher but I don’t eat pork.”

“Good to know. See you soon.” Oliver said before they went their separate ways.

 

* * *

 

 “Hi, come on in.” Oliver ushered Felicity inside his apartment.

“Oh wow, whatever you are making smells amazing.” Felicity exclaimed.

“Thank you. Tonight we are having enchiladas. They should be ready in about ten minutes. In the meantime we can sit down and have some chips and freshly made guacamole.” Oliver responded.

“That sounds perfect.” Felicity said as she sat down at the dining table.

Oliver put a drink down on the coaster in front of Felicity. “Virgin margarita.”

Felicity laughed. “I love margaritas. I can’t wait until I can have real ones again. And red wine. And coffee. I really miss red wine and coffee.”

Oliver smiled and sat down across from Felicity, in full view of the oven in the kitchen so he could keep an eye on the enchiladas.

“So how did you get to be such a great cook?” Felicity asked while putting some chips and guacamole on her plate.

“I went to school for it. I attended the Culinary Institute of America in New York and now I’m a chef.” Oliver answered.

Felicity’s jaw dropped open a little. “Wow, that’s impressive.”

“Not really. I’m just like anyone who went to college. I just studied cooking instead of academics.”

“Which restaurant do you work at?”

“Actually my best friend Tommy and I opened a restaurant last year. It’s called Robert's and we specialize in modern comfort food. Tommy manages and takes care of the front of house and I handle the kitchen.” Oliver’s eyes lit up as he talked about the restaurant. It was a dream come true for him.

“What do you mean by modern comfort?”

“We put our own twist on the classics like mac and cheese, burgers, lasagna. Things like that.”

“Mmm, I love lasagna. It’s my favourite food.”

Oliver filed away that knowledge for later. “I think the enchiladas are ready now. Let me get them plated.”

He came back a couple of minutes later. “Dig in.”

Felicity didn’t need to be told twice. She moaned as she tasted the flavourful mix of salsa verde, cheese, fried plantains, and black beans. “This is so good. If you were not already a chef I would tell you to quit your job and become one.”

“Thank you very much. It never gets old when someone tells me they like what I’ve cooked.”

“I wish I could cook. I’m a complete disaster in the kitchen. I have survived solely off of takeout and the kindness of neighbours.” Felicity grinned at Oliver.

“Well I’m happy to cook for you anytime.” Oliver said. The offer carried a weight with it that neither Felicity nor Oliver felt comfortable acknowledging at that moment.

Felicity cleared her throat to break the silence. “So why did you name the restaurant Robert's?”

“We named it after my dad. He passed away six years ago suddenly of a heart attack.”

“I’m so sorry.”

“Thanks. It was hard, especially because I never got to say goodbye. I wish that he had lived long enough to see the restaurant.”

“I’m sure he would have been proud of you.” Felicity reached across the table to squeeze Oliver’s hand. He gave her a small smile and wondered if she felt a spark of something at their touch too or if it was just him.

Felicity took her hand back and tried to ignore how it tingled. “Did you grow up around here?”

Oliver was grateful for the change in topic. “Yes. Born and raised in the Starling area. I have a younger sister, Thea. She goes to the University of Washington. My mom still lives here too. She remarried two years ago. His name is Walter and he’s a good man, he’s good for her and kind towards me and Thea. After I graduated from the Institute I moved back home and worked at a few restaurants before Tommy and I got enough money together to open a restaurant. Anyway that’s enough about me, I’ve monopolized the conversation. Where did you grow up?”

“I grew up in Las Vegas. It was just me and my mom for most of my life because my dad left when I was seven.” Felicity responded. She was surprised that she mentioned her dad, usually she doesn’t like to speak of him, especially not with someone she barely knows. But something about Oliver made it easy for her to open up.

Oliver was stunned to hear that Felicity’s father abandoned her and her mother. How could anyone do that? He was only just getting to know Felicity and he knew that he could never leave her. Whoa. Where did that come from? He needed to rein in these wayward thoughts.

“Anyway, in school I was always really into sciences and computers and I knew I wanted to study that in college. My mom worked two jobs to provide for us so I worked my butt off to get into MIT and get scholarships. After finishing my undergrad there I also got a master’s degree in Integrated Design and Management. I got a job offer from Kord Industries shortly thereafter so I moved to Starling. I work as a project manager in their Applied Sciences division now.”

“So basically you’re a genius. I’m neighbours with an actual genius.” Oliver said with a smile, thoroughly impressed with the woman sitting across from him.

“No. You’re friends with a genius.” Felicity playfully corrected him.

 

* * *

 

 The conversation flowed easily over the course of their dinner. They talked about their likes and dislikes and their hobbies. Neither Felicity nor Oliver could think of a time when they had more fun and connected so easily with someone on a date. Not that this was a date.

“So, who else besides me gets to benefit from your cooking skills? Is there a lady in your life?” Felicity asked. She internally screamed. Smooth, Felicity, really smooth. Is there a lady in his life? What was she thinking asking him that and phrasing it that way?

However, Oliver didn’t seem fazed by the question at all. He was honestly surprised it had taken this long for one of them to ask about potential significant others.

“I’m not seeing anyone.” Oliver answered. “I was with someone for a long time but we broke up a couple of years ago.”

“What happened? I’m sorry, I keep putting my foot in my mouth. You don’t have to answer that. It’s none of my business.”

“It’s ok.” Oliver reassured her. “I know it sounds like a cliche but we just grew apart. We wanted different things. She was ready to settle down but I was so focused on opening a restaurant. It was my dream. She moved away shortly after we broke up.”

They were quiet for a moment before Oliver ventured to ask the question that had been on his mind for the past week.

“You don’t have to answer but I have been wondering about your situation. You’re pregnant but you seem to live alone. Is the father not in the picture?”

“Well you answered my question so it’s only fair that I answer yours. No, the father is not in the picture. We had been together for about a year when I found out that I was pregnant. I told him and he bolted. Said that he didn’t want to be a father, that he couldn’t do this. He even took a job on the other side of the country.”

Oliver clenched his fists under the table. First her father, now her ex. What was wrong with these people?

“I probably should have listened to my friends.” Felicity continued. “They never liked him. I always used to say that they just didn’t know him. Turns out I was the one who didn’t really know him. But I don’t regret anything. If I hadn’t been with him I wouldn’t be having this baby now. I know what it’s like to grow up with a single mom and I never wanted to be in the same position and that’s obviously not what I would have wanted for my child. But despite the circumstances I’m really happy to be having a baby. I can’t wait to meet her.”

“You’re having a girl?”

Felicity nodded and smiled softly as she rested a hand on her baby bump.

“Well for what it’s worth, I think that you’ll be a great mom.” Oliver said.

“Thank you. It’s worth a lot.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Hey do you have any plans for the the Fourth of July?” Oliver asked Felicity one night when they were over at her apartment. For the past month they had dinner and hung out a few times each week. Strictly as friends of course.

“No. You?”

“Yeah, my friend John is having a barbecue and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me.”

“That sounds like fun. Count me in.” Felicity said with a bright smile on her face. She hadn’t met any of Oliver’s friends before and she looked forward to the chance to finally meet them.

 

* * *

  

A few days later they were in Oliver’s car as he drove them over to John’s house.

“So how did you meet John?” Felicity asked.

“I met him at his gym, Elite Fitness. We’ve been friends for about five years now. He’s a good training buddy, helps me stay in shape.”

“I’ve noticed.” Felicity said, turning bright red. “I mean, not noticed.”

Oliver just laughed lightly and made the next right turn. They pulled up to a light blue house.

Oliver knocked on the front door and was greeted by John.

“Hey man, come on in.” John said.

“Hey John, this is my friend Felicity.”

“Hi, nice to meet you. Thank you for having me over.” Felicity smiled and waved at John.

“It’s nice to meet you too Felicity. And the more the merrier.” John replied. “Everyone is out back already.”

Oliver, Felicity, and John walked through the house into the backyard where there were balloons and streamers and a large table decked out with food.

John walked over to the grill as Oliver introduced Felicity to the other guests.

“This is my little sister Thea. This is Roy, her boyfriend and my sous chef. This is Lyla, John’s wife and this little guy is their son John Jr. Everyone calls him JJ. And last but not least, my best friend Tommy.”

“It is a pleasure to finally meet you Felicity. Oliver has told me a lot about you.” Tommy said with a big grin on his face.

“Oh, well only good things I hope.”

“The best.” Tommy winked. He was a natural-born charmer.

They all gathered to eat burgers and hot dogs and talked about their summer plans. Felicity fit right in. Oliver’s sister and friends all instantly liked her and Felicity felt like she had made new friends.

Thea had a slightly calculating look on her face which Roy knew to be trouble.

“What are you thinking?” Roy asked her.

“Hmm, nothing.” Thea answered although there was mischief in her green eyes.

“You have that look on your face like you’re planning something.”

“I’m not planning anything. I’m just picturing Ollie and Felicity’s wedding and wondering how long it will take my big goof a brother to give me a sister-in-law.”

“Thea, stay out of it. It’s none of our business.”

“You’re no fun, but yes I’ll stay out of it.”

Late afternoon progressed into evening and Oliver and Tommy stood off to the side, talking and drinking their beers. But Oliver couldn’t seem to take his eyes off of Felicity and that hadn’t escaped Tommy’s attention.

“Man you have it so bad for her.” Tommy laughed.

“For who?”

“Don’t play dumb. For Felicity obviously.”

“Felicity and I are just friends.” Oliver was quick to rebuff Tommy’s claim.

“You don’t actually expect me to believe that do you? You’ve talked of little else but her for the past month, you were attentive to her all afternoon, and now you can’t stop staring at her.”

“I’m not staring at her.” Oliver took a deep breath. “I care about Felicity. As a friend. That’s it. That’s all it ever will be.” He said quietly. Although he wasn’t entirely sure if he was trying to convince Tommy or himself.

Felicity was talking with John and Lyla, oblivious to Oliver’s attention.

“If you have any questions about anything baby related don’t hesitate to call me. You’re getting closer to your due date and I know how anxious a time that is.” Lyla offered kindly to Felicity.

“Thank you so much. None of my friends have kids so it’s nice to know people who have been through it all.” Felicity said.

“It’s the greatest adventure we’ve ever been on and we’re still learning on the fly.” John remarked. “But it helps to have people around who support you.”

“Fortunately I have that. Oliver has been like a godsend this past month. I don’t know what I would do without him.” Felicity confessed by accident. She hadn’t meant to say anything about Oliver but it really has meant so much to her to have him around. They’ve really only been friends for a month but he had already become such an important person in her life.

 

* * *

 

A week later Felicity and Oliver were at a small party that Felicity’s friend and co-worker Cisco was throwing on the roof of his apartment building.

“Thank you for inviting me to join you tonight.” Oliver said.

“Well I’ve met your friends so I thought it was time you meet mine.” Felicity replied.

Felicity had introduced Oliver to her friends Cisco, Barry, Caitlin, Iris, and Sara and while Felicity and Oliver were getting food the group conferred and agreed that they like Oliver. He was definitely a huge step up from Felicity’s ex-boyfriend.

Iris and Caitlin later cornered Felicity and asked her what the deal was between her and Oliver.

“There is no deal between me and Oliver. He is my neighbour and friend.”

Iris scoffed. “No “friend” looks at another “friend” the way that Oliver looks at you. Seriously Felicity, that guy is super into you.”

Caitlin laughed and shook her head.

“What’s so funny?” Iris asked. “Do you disagree?”

“Not at all. It’s just funny because that’s how Barry looks at you.”

“He does not. Barry is just a friend. Unlike Oliver.” Iris said pointedly at Felicity.

“Just drop it you guys. There is nothing going on. If there was you two would be the first to know.” They all walked towards the table where everyone had sat down to have dinner.

“So how do you all know each other?” Oliver asked.

“Well like I said Cisco and I work together.” Felicity said.

“And I introduced her to Barry who was my college roommate and Caitlin who also went to school with us.” Cisco continued.

“And I introduced Felicity to Iris who I met at a book club.” Caitlin remarked.

“And I met Sara at a yoga class and she kind of just latched on and never let go.” Felicity added with a laugh.

“It’s true. I held on to Felicity. She’s my longest lasting relationship. Boyfriends, girlfriends, flings, and one night stands have come and gone but Felicity is my forever.” Sara exclaimed with a wink. They all laughed.

“Thanks for bringing these dumplings and spring rolls Oliver. They’re so good.” Cisco said and everyone nodded in agreement.

“It was no problem at all. I was happy to be able to contribute something.”

“You’re a chef, right?” Barry asked.

“I am. And I know that Cisco is a mechanical engineer and he works with Felicity but what do you all do?”

“I’m a forensic scientist.” Barry answered.

“I’m a freelance journalist.” Iris responded.

“I’m a pediatrician.” Caitlin said.

“And I am very grateful for that fact because I will be leaning on you heavily once this baby is born.” Felicity interjected with a grin which Caitlin returned.

“At the risk of outdoing everyone, I am a bartender at a shitty bar.” Sara concluded.

“Well if you’re looking for a new place to work we’re actually looking to hire another full-time bartender at the restaurant. If you come in and meet with my business partner and he says it’s okay, the job is yours.” Oliver offered.

“Seriously?”

“Seriously. Come by tomorrow night or within the next couple of days.”

“I will definitely do that.” Sara confirmed gratefully.

“Well I think we can make it official.” Iris said as she raised her glass of rosé and the rest of the gang nodded.

“Make what official?” Oliver asked.

“Welcome to the group!” They all cheered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has been reading. Thanks also for the kudos and comments. They make my day.


	4. Chapter 4

“Thank you again for coming with me today.” Felicity said to Oliver. “I feel terrible that I’ve left this until practically the last minute but work has been so busy.”

“No problem. I’m happy to help.”

Felicity and Oliver stood in front of a row of strollers in a baby store.

“I’ve done a lot of research though and I just needed to see them in person and get another opinion.”

They mulled over the options for a bit, Oliver rolling them out, folding and unfolding them.

Felicity had wandered for a second over to the car seats when a saleswoman approached her.

“Is there anything I can help you with?” The woman asked.

“Oh, no I think we’re okay. But thank you.”

“Your husband seems very focused on testing out those strollers.” The woman remarked with a laugh.

“Oh, he’s not my, I mean we’re not…” Felicity stammered.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have assumed. It’s just that I’ve seen a lot of first-time fathers come into the store and they all have the same look on their face. It’s a mix of concentration, nervousness, and excitement. If you have any questions don’t hesitate to ask.” The saleswoman said as she left to go greet another customer.

Felicity looked over at Oliver just as he glanced up. He grinned at her as he made his way over.

“I think you’re right. The first one is the best pick. And you should get the matching car seat.” Oliver said.

Felicity nodded. “Sounds good.”

“Are you excited for your baby shower?”

“I am. I can’t believe that I’m already eight months along. I’ve been picking up baby clothes and supplies along the way but anything I get will be much appreciated.”

 

* * *

 

“Thank you again for throwing me a baby shower.” Felicity said as she hugged Caitlin and Iris.

The three women along with Sara, Thea, and Lyla were all gathered at Caitlin’s townhouse for the party. The living room was decorated with pink, purple, and white balloons and there was a big sign that said “It’s a Girl!” hanging above the fireplace. There were cupcakes, donuts, and lemonade laid out on a table and on another table was a tall stack of presents.

“Anything for the mama to be.” Iris replied.

“Let’s open gifts!” Thea exclaimed excitedly. She loved to shop and went a bit overboard with the gift buying.

Felicity was surrounded by more onesies, sleepers, dresses, diapers, blankets, bibs, bottles, and toys than she could have ever imagined. There was also a bottle of red wine from Sara for Felicity to enjoy after she had the baby.

“So what did you get up to this morning?” Caitlin asked Felicity.

“Oliver and I went to pick up a stroller and car seat.”

The other women all shared a look.

“What? Why are you all looking at each other like that.”

“It’s nothing. It’s just that you and Oliver have been spending a lot of time together. He’s going baby shopping with you and right now he’s putting together the nursery.” Sara said pointedly.

“He’s a good friend.” Felicity replied.

“Mhmm, a really good friend.” Iris echoed in a sarcastic tone.

“Look I know you all think there is something going on between me and Oliver. Even the woman at the store thought that we were a couple.” Oops, Felicity hadn’t meant to say that last part.

“What woman at the store?” Lyla asked.

“The saleswoman thought that Oliver was my husband but I corrected her. I get that it might seem weird from the outside, a guy helping a pregnant woman who isn’t carrying his baby, but Oliver is just a really good friend. A man and a woman can be just friends with no ulterior romantic motives.” Felicity continued. “And anyway, I’m about to have a baby. The last thing I’m looking to do is get involved in a relationship.”

The other women were unconvinced. Felicity and Oliver were in a relationship. They were just the only two people who didn’t realize it. 

 

* * *

 

Back at Felicity’s apartment Oliver was putting together the nursery in the second bedroom with some help from John, Tommy, and Roy.

They painted the walls a soft purple and assembled the crib, changing table, and dresser. The bookcase was the last thing to put together.

“So how are things going with Felicity?” Tommy began.

“She’s fine. Baby’s fine.” Oliver answered.

“That’s not what I meant.”

“He wants to know how things are going with _you_ and Felicity.” Roy elaborated.

“For the last time guys, there is no me and Felicity. We’re just good friends.” Oliver replied exasperatedly.

“When was the last time you went on a date?” John asked.

Oliver was quiet for a moment. He hadn’t been on a date since before the night Felicity knocked on his door.

“I’ve been busy.” Oliver brushed off the question.

“Busy with Felicity.” Tommy clarified. He, John, and Roy all gave him knowing looks. 

 

* * *

 

It was well into the evening when Felicity entered her apartment, loaded down with the gifts from the baby shower.

“Hey you’re back. And I see that you’ve got quite the haul there.” Oliver greeted her.

“Yeah, the girls outdid themselves. It was a beautiful party and they got me, well the baby, some really great things.”

“Well then it’s a good thing you have a nursery to put all of that stuff in. Come on.” Oliver took her hand and walked her to the second bedroom.

Felicity’s eyes welled up with tears when she walked into the space. The room had been completely transformed. The white furniture stood out against the soft purple walls. There was a mobile of the stars, moon, and sun above the crib. There was a light grey rug with white clouds on the floor and a rocking chair in the corner with a striped blanket and matching throw pillow.

Oliver looked over at Felicity and saw her teary eyes. He began to worry that she didn’t like it.

“Is it okay?” He asked nervously.

“It’s perfect. Thank you so much.” Felicity exclaimed throwing her arms around Oliver. It was an awkward hug because of her large baby bump but they somehow managed.

“I don’t remember buying that.” Felicity sniffled as she pointed at the rocking chair.

“Yeah, it’s from me.” Oliver said shyly, looking down at the ground.

“You didn’t have to get me anything. You’ve already done so much for me and the baby.”

“I wanted to.” Oliver smiled at her softly.

Felicity returned the smile and they gazed at each other for longer than strictly necessary.

Oliver broke the silence first. “Let’s put these gifts away, shall we?”

Felicity nodded. It was all really coming together now. 

 

* * *

 

Three weeks later Felicity walked into Oliver’s apartment, wincing at the sharp pain in her abdomen. She had been having Braxton Hicks contractions all day. Fortunately she started her maternity leave earlier in the week and didn’t have to worry about work for the next six months.

Oliver and Felicity were eating dinner, talking about their days when Felicity suddenly said “Oh no.”

“What’s wrong?”

Felicity turned to Oliver with a slightly panicked look on her face. “My water just broke.”

Oliver froze for a second and then jumped out of his chair. “We need to get you to the hospital.”

The two rushed out, grabbing Felicity’s hospital bag from her apartment on the way. It was a miracle that they didn’t get pulled over by the cops with how fast Oliver drove.

Once at the hospital Felicity was admitted right away and they called her OB-GYN who would be there as soon as she could. Oliver helped Felicity settle into her room. He stood up but before he could take a step Felicity grabbed his hand.

“Where are you going?” She asked anxiously.

“I’m not going anywhere. I will be with you the whole time.” Oliver assured her.

“Well if that’s the case then your husband needs to put this on.” The nurse said and held out a hospital gown.

“He’s not my husband.” “I’m not her husband.” Felicity and Oliver corrected her at the same time.

“Well whoever you are if you want to stay for the delivery then you need to put this gown over your clothes.”

Oliver complied, walked back over to Felicity, and held her hand.

He didn’t let go even once during the two-hour labour and delivery process. He kissed the top of Felicity’s head after her little girl was born, awestruck at the baby and the incredible woman who just gave birth to her.

It was the longest and most painful two hours of Felicity’s life but it was so worth it to look upon her beautiful daughter, Emma Margaret Smoak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has been reading. Thanks also for the kudos and comments. They make my day.


	5. Chapter 5

Six months later

“I can’t believe that it’s time for me to go back to work. Time has flown by and I can’t believe how big Emma is already.” Felicity said one night while she and Oliver were having dinner.

“I know. But it’s great that Kord Industries has a daycare. That way you can pop down and see Emma on your breaks.”

“Yeah. I’m so glad. I know that most working parents aren’t so lucky.”

If Oliver was being honest with himself, he was sad that Felicity was going back to work and he wouldn’t get to see as much of her and Emma as he had been. Since Felicity was on maternity leave and he was free during the day the three had spent a lot of time together, going for walks and going to the park or just hanging out at their apartments. They watched TV and movies, Oliver cooked for him and Felicity, and since Emma was able to start eating solid foods, he pureed organic fruits and vegetables for her. They read bedtime stories to Emma and put her to sleep together.

Which is why he had a conversation with Tommy earlier about extending the hours that the restaurant operates. He made the case that with the success of the restaurant and the positive word of mouth, it made business sense to open the restaurant for lunch service. And that was all true. But the real reason was so he can work more hours during the day and free up some more nights to spend with Felicity and Emma. Fortunately, Tommy agreed with him and in a few weeks they would start offering lunch at Robert's.

“I am really excited to go back, but also nervous, you know?” Felicity continued.

“That’s understandable. You’ve been gone awhile.”

“Yeah. I can’t wait to get up to speed on how the robotic exoskeleton is progressing.” Felicity’s work at Kord Industries focused on biomedical technology and her team had been working on a robotic exoskeleton that can help people who suffer from multiple sclerosis, muscle dystrophy, and other mobility problems regain a greater range of function.

“Ever since I was a little girl I had a dream of using technology to help people. So to be working on something that can make a real difference to the quality of life for thousands of people feels really special.” Felicity said with a soft smile. “I just hope I can juggle that with being a mom to Emma.”

“Well if anyone can do it, it’s you.” Oliver responded. He had nothing but complete confidence in Felicity.

They sat quietly for a moment before Felicity decided to ask Oliver a question.

“What was your father like?” Now that Emma was here, the topic of a father had been foremost on Felicity’s mind. She never imagined that when she had a baby she would be doing it on her own. She never wanted her child to grow up without a father as she had.

Oliver was surprised at the question and he thought it over for a minute.

“He was hardworking. He was a lawyer but he did his best to make time for me and my sister. He loved good food and good wine. Maybe that’s where I got my interest in cooking from. He loved baseball and he would always try to make it to my games when I was a kid. He was a good man. I miss him everyday.” Oliver finally answered.

“When my mom decided to marry Walter I was happy for her. I could see what he brought to her life. He brought her out of her shell. But I never knew what he would bring to my life and Thea’s life.”

“What do you mean?”

“Almost from the moment we met him Walter accepted me and Thea as if we were his own. But he never makes us feel like he’s trying to replace our father. He knows that he can’t. No one ever could. But Walter always makes time for me and Thea. He and Thea have weekly dinners and although he and I don’t see a lot of each other due to our conflicting schedules he calls me every week to check in. I know that if I need advice or anything I can go to him. I trust that he will be there for me, not out of obligation, but because he loves me like a father loves his son. Walter taught me that you don’t need to be related by blood to be a parent and form a family.”

Oliver stopped speaking and thought of the baby girl asleep in her nursery. Felicity thought about Oliver’s words carefully. She was beginning to understand the same thing.

 

* * *

 

Two months later and Felicity and Oliver had established a routine with Emma. On the days that Oliver doesn’t work until the evening, Emma stays with him and Felicity picks her up after she gets off work so Oliver can head to the restaurant. He always has food ready for both Emma and Felicity. Other days Felicity goes to work and drops Emma off at daycare. At the end of the day she collects Emma and they go back home. After Oliver gets home from the restaurant he goes to Felicity’s and makes dinner and together they put Emma to bed. It had been a seamless transition since Felicity returned to work but neither she nor Oliver acknowledged the fact that they were essentially co-parenting Emma. They were just doing what felt right and what came naturally.

One night while they were feeding Emma she turned to look at Felicity and said “mama” for the first time. Felicity and Oliver looked at each other with matching grins.

“Can you say that again baby?” Felicity asked excitedly.

“Mama.” Emma repeated over and over. She had been making lots of different sounds that almost sounded like words but this was the first time she had ever spoken clearly.

Felicity was beyond thrilled that Emma’s first word was “mama”. She couldn’t believe that her daughter was already at the stage where she was speaking but she was so happy. She wondered which words her daughter would say next.

As it turned out she didn’t have to wait very long to find out. A few days later she and Oliver were putting Emma to bed. Just as her eyes slipped closed she looked at Oliver and said “dada”.

They stood there silently, stunned and unsure of what to say. They couldn’t play it off and pretend like Emma didn’t just call Oliver “dada”. They both heard her. But before Oliver could say something Felicity broke the silence first.

“Today was a long day, I should probably get some rest.”

“Um, ok, yeah, it’s getting late. I should probably go.” Oliver said hesitantly.

It was only 7:00pm but Oliver excused himself and went back to his apartment. Felicity could only stand in the nursery, staring at her daughter, wondering what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read, left kudos, and commented. It means so much to me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter with a short epilogue to follow. Thank you so much for reading, leaving kudos, and commenting. I’m glad so many of you enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it.

The next evening Felicity was spending some quality time with Caitlin, Iris, and Sara. She had just put Emma to bed and joined the women in the living room. She sat down and Sara handed her a glass of red wine.

“Thanks. I really need this.” Felicity said.

“Is everything okay? You seem kind of off. Trouble at work?” Caitlin asked.

“No, everything’s fine at work. I’m fine. Mostly.”

“What do you mean mostly?” Sara pressed.

“Something happened last night.”

The women all looked at Felicity in concern.

“Remember how I told you that a few nights ago Emma said her first word?”

“Yeah, she said “mama”.” Iris recalled.

“Well last night, when Oliver and I were putting her to bed she looked at him and said “dada”.”

The other women all looked at each other. They were not really surprised at the news.

“What did you do?” Sara asked.

“I said that it had been a long day I needed some rest and Oliver left. He just left.”

“Well it sounds like he was just following your lead. He probably saw how uncomfortable you were and respected your need for space.” Sara remarked.

Iris continued. “It’s understandable that Emma would think that Oliver is her dad. He’s around all the time. I’m not judging. I think it’s great the way he’s been there for her, for both of you, I’m just saying it’s natural for Emma to latch onto him as a father figure.”

“But he’s not her father.” Felicity responded.

“Maybe not biologically but for all intents and purposes he is. Think about it Felicity, you and he have crafted a schedule with Emma so that Oliver is with her when you can’t be and the three of you spend almost every night together.” Sara said.

“That’s just it. I’ve been too dependent on Oliver. I’ve asked way too much of him. I shouldn’t be taking advantage of his kindness and foisting all of this responsibility on him. It’s not fair.”

“You haven’t asked anything of him that he wasn’t willing to give. I think we can all see how much Oliver loves Emma. And he loves you too.” Caitlin added gently.

“Caitlin, please don’t go there.”

“It’s true Felicity. You need to stop and be honest with yourself. That man loves you and your daughter. You are his family. When Emma called him “dada” the other night she was just responding to the dynamic that you have all established.”

“Caitlin’s right. And it’s time you admit that you love him too.” Sara asserted.

Felicity paused before looking at her friends. “Yes, I do love him.”

“See that wasn’t so bad.” Sara said.

“Even if what you say is true, that he loves me and Emma, that may not always be the case. One day he could decide that we’re not what he wants anymore. He could leave. I don’t want to put Emma through that.”

“Oh Felicity, is that what has been holding you back? You’re afraid that he’ll leave you and Emma like your father left you and your mom?” Caitlin asked.

Felicity nodded. “Even though it all happened a long time ago I’ve never forgotten how much it hurt when my dad left. I spent years thinking that it was my fault. That I did something to push him away. I won’t have Emma feel that way too. It took me so long to be able to open up and trust someone again. And what happens? My ex bolts the second he finds out I’m pregnant. I mean, is there something wrong with me? Why does everyone leave me?” She wiped away the tears that landed on her cheeks. She didn’t even realize that she had started crying.

“Sweetie, there is absolutely nothing wrong with you.” Iris took her hand and reassured her. “You did nothing wrong. They are the ones who are at fault. And they are the ones who made a huge mistake and are now missing out on being in your life and Emma’s life. And I know you’re scared that you’ll be left alone again, but the thing is you’re not alone. You have all of us. And you have Oliver. He has been by your side every step of the way since that night you knocked on his door. He is nothing like your father or your ex.”

“I know that none of us know what the future has in store but we all see how devoted Oliver is to you and Emma. And you two aren’t even officially a couple. Just imagine how much more committed he will be to you and Emma when you’re together for real.” Caitlin concurred.

“Life is messy and complicated Felicity. But it’s also short. Too short to be wasting time when you could be with the person you love. Sometimes you have to take a leap of faith, even when you’re scared. Especially when you’re scared. I believe that things will work out for you and Oliver. But if for some reason they don’t you and Emma will always have the three of us.” Sara said.

Felicity smiled at her friends. “Thank you.”

 

* * *

  

Later that night after Oliver’s shift at the restaurant was over he sat down at the bar with Tommy, John, and Roy. He told them about what happened the night before.

“Have you and Felicity spoken about it?” Tommy asked.

“No. After it happened she practically pushed me out the door. It really freaked her out.” Oliver lamented. “And I don’t blame her. It’s a lot. I’ve imposed too much on them. I’m not Emma’s father. I know that. And I’m not anything to Felicity besides a friend.”

“How did it feel when Emma called you “dada”?” John asked.

Oliver was quiet for a minute. He hadn’t been able to stop thinking of that moment. Of every moment he had spent with Felicity and Emma really. And he was finally ready to be honest with himself and his friends.

“It felt amazing.” He answered. “I want to be Emma’s dad.”

“Dude you kinda already are.” Roy said. “You’re with her practically all the time. It’s no wonder she thinks you’re her dad.”

“But Felicity clearly doesn’t see it that way.”

“You won’t know what Felicity thinks until you talk to her.” John countered.

“Do you love her?” Tommy asked.

“Yes.” Oliver nodded. “I love her and I love Emma. But I’m scared that I’m going to let them down. I know how Felicity has been hurt by the men in her life and with Emma there too the stakes are so high. For so long all of my focus has been on becoming a chef and opening a restaurant. It was all I ever wanted. I never thought about being a dad and settling down. But ever since I met Felicity it’s what I want. I want it so badly but I’m so afraid that I’ll mess up.”

“Ok, well let’s think of all the ways you haven’t messed up so far.” Tommy suggested. “You were with Felicity during the delivery. You didn’t leave her side for a moment. You keep Felicity and Emma well fed with healthy and delicious meals. You take care of Emma when Felicity is at work. You show up man. Every day you show up for Felicity and Emma. And you’re gonna keep showing up because that’s who you are.”

“And take it from a guy whose dad took off and never came back, you’re doing a great job. Emma is lucky to have you in her life.” Roy added.

“I know it’s scary man. Being a parent is the scariest thing in the world. But you won’t be doing it alone. You and Felicity will do all of this together. You’ll have each other to lean on and learn from.” John assured him.

“How are you so sure that it’s what Felicity wants too?” Oliver asked.

“Because she loves you. Sure, when I first met her I thought she might just have a crush on you or something. But since then I’ve seen how her face lights up when she sees you, especially when you’re with Emma. Felicity loves you too. She wants this just as much as you do.” Tommy replied.

“You just have to go for it.” Roy said.

Oliver took a deep breath, letting their words sink in. “Thanks guys.”

 

* * *

 

Two nights later Oliver was sitting in his apartment. The TV was on but he wasn’t paying attention to what was playing. He hadn’t seen Felicity or Emma in three days, the longest he had been away from them and he hated it. He missed them so much.

He got up to get something to drink when he saw a note slide under his front door. He walked to the door and picked up the note. It was from Felicity asking him to come over for dinner later.

A couple of hours later Oliver knocked on Felicity’s door.

She opened it and greeted him with a small smile. “Hi.”

“Hi.”

“Thanks for coming over.”

“Thank you for inviting me.”

Things were stilted and awkward and so not them but Felicity pushed ahead.

“Have a seat. I cooked dinner. It’s jambalaya.”

Oliver sat down at the table and couldn’t stop the smile that crossed his face. It was the dish he made that fateful night almost a year ago.

Felicity took a seat and they both took a couple of tentative bites before Oliver broke the silence.

“Thank you for making dinner.”

“Well I figure I owe you for all the meals you’ve made me.”

“You don’t owe me anything.” Oliver said sincerely.

“That’s not exactly true.” Felicity shook her head. “I owe you an apology for how I reacted a few nights ago.”

Oliver tried to protest but Felicity continued.

“We should have talked about it then. I should have told you that I don’t expect anything from you. I’m not holding you to anything and we can explain to Emma that you’re not her dad. That is, if that’s what you want.”

Oliver sensed that Felicity had more to say so he stayed quiet.

“But if, by some chance, you want to be that person in Emma’s life, she would be thrilled.” Felicity paused. “I would be thrilled. I think you’re wonderful in about a million different ways Oliver. Not just with Emma, but with me too. I am so thankful that you came into my life. The kindness and care you’ve shown us have meant so much to me.”

“So you want me to be that person in Emma’s life?” Oliver asked cautiously.

“Yes.”

“And what kind of person do you want me to be in your life?”

Felicity took a deep breath. It was the moment of truth. She took Oliver’s hands in hers. “I’ve basically been falling for you ever since that night I knocked on your door and if you are open to the idea, I think that we could be something really great together.” She looked at him with hope shining in her eyes.

Instead of saying anything, Oliver stood up and pulled Felicity up with him. Before Felicity could ask him what he was doing he kissed her. Finally, he was doing what he had dreamed of doing for months.

After a few moments they pulled apart.

“I want to be with you. I want to be a father to Emma. The two of you mean everything to me and have brought so much happiness into my life. If you’re all in, I’m all in.”

“I love you.” Felicity smiled at him brightly.

“I love you too.” Oliver replied before kissing her again.

“So, what do you think of the food? And before you answer, let me remind you that open and honest communication is one of the bedrocks of a long-lasting relationship.”

“It’s terrible.”

Felicity laughed and agreed with him. “Let’s just order pizza.”

Oliver grinned at her and nodded.

While they waited for their pizza they went to Emma’s nursery to check on their daughter. She was sound asleep and Felicity and Oliver stood with their arms around each other, marvelling at the family they had made.


	7. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the very last part of this story. Thank you once again for all of the support for this story. It has meant the world to me. I’m so glad you enjoyed the fluffy little world I dreamt up.

Two years later

Felicity collapsed on the couch in their living room. The place was a mess, with boxes upon boxes stacked all over the room, all over all of the rooms of their new house. There was so much work still to be done and Felicity vowed then and there to never move again.

Not that she and Oliver had any plans to move out of this house. When they bought the four bedroom, four bathroom house in Starling overlooking the water with a view of downtown they did so knowing that it would be their forever home. Felicity was the one who found the house and knew it was the one. Oliver agreed immediately upon seeing the huge kitchen with state-of-the-art appliances. 

Oliver walked into the room and sighed as he sat down on the couch next to Felicity.

“Emma’s asleep. She was completely tuckered out.”

“Why? She didn’t do anything. We did all of the moving. And we still have to unpack while she gets to sleep.” Felicity grumbled.

Oliver chuckled and took Felicity’s hand, bringing it to his lips for a kiss. He smiled as he looked at her engagement ring, a 1.5 carat Tiffany Setting engagement ring in platinum. He proposed to her on New Year’s Eve right before midnight, telling her that he wanted to begin the new year engaged to her. Felicity didn’t hesitate to say yes.

“I have something I want to show you.” Oliver said as he stood and walked over to his messenger bag to take out a manila envelope. He walked back to Felicity and handed it to her.

Felicity opened the envelope and pulled out a document. It was a form for adoption of a child by a stepparent. 

“I want to formally adopt Emma, if that’s alright with you?”

Felicity nodded, tears pooling in eyes. “Next to marrying you, I would like nothing more.”

Oliver gathered Felicity in his arms, holding her tightly. He never could have guessed the night he made jambalaya for dinner that three years later he would be standing in this beautiful house, engaged to this beautiful woman, and about to officially become the father to their beautiful daughter.

Neither Felicity nor Oliver ever dreamed that this would be their life but they would never trade it for anything in the world.


End file.
